


Regret

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

The brothers were sleeping. Gerard's nose pressed to his neck, warm breath ghosting over his skin. Mikey's arm thrown over his chest, his fingers laced loosely with Gerard's.

Frank was crying.

He couldn't even remember the last time he'd really cried, but here he was, lying in a bed with the other two thirds of his soul. He should be happy, elated. He should be dancing with them in his dreams.

Frank wasn't weeping.

His cheeks were damp, his eyes puffy. All he knew was the dull ache in his chest. He had made his choice.

He still missed her.


End file.
